1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system batteries, and more particularly to a system and method for enhanced information handling system battery safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system that has gained increasing acceptance among end users is the portable information handling system. Portable information handling systems have a chassis sized to allow end user mobility while the system is operating. Portable information handling systems typically include all of the components necessary for performance of desired end user functions built within the chassis. For example, a typical portable information handling system includes a CPU, memory, a hard disk drive and a chipset to coordinate the processing of information, the same components typically found in desktop and tower information handling systems; however, portable information handling systems also include an integrated display, such as an LCD integrated in a rotationally coupled lid, and an internal power supply, such as a rechargeable battery. By including a display and a battery, portable information handling system operate independent of a fixed location assets, such as a peripheral display and a power outlet. This gives end users tremendous flexibility to operate portable information handling systems in a variety of locations limited only by the need to recharge the battery when the battery charge runs low.
Portable information handling systems have grown increasingly attractive to end users in part because the components used to build portable systems have steadily grown in capabilities. One difficulty with using more powerful components in portable information handling systems is that greater component capabilities generally mean greater component power consumption. Increased power consumption generally means that portable information handling systems need more powerful internal batteries in order to provide a reasonable amount of time between battery charges. Although information handling system batteries are usually quite safe, they do tend to include materials that have the potential to cause potentially dangerous chemical reactions. For this reason, information handling system batteries typically include a variety of safety devices to help prevent catastrophic failures, such as battery management units (BMUs). In the event that a catastrophic failure does occur, such as where a short develops between a battery cell's cathode and anode, information handling system batteries also include physical safety systems to help manage danger from the failure. For instance, a current interrupt device (CID) in each battery cell opens if pressure within the cell reaches a predetermined limit to cut off current to the cell. If pressure in the cell continues to rise, a vent opens to release the pressure to help prevent development of an explosive force. Unfortunately, gases that typically develop during a catastrophic failure of a battery cell may result in flames developing as the venting occurs.